Betrayed
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Maka's partner, Soul, betrays her. Apparently the voices are telling him to kill her. She rushes over to Kids house to find a place to stay until its safe enough to go back. How will Kid react? Also will Maka find a way to heal Soul, or will he be gone by then? KidXMaka! Also story is a whole lot better than summary. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here is my first story ^^ I really don't have much to say, I tired -_-

Enjoy~

* * *

(Maka P.O.V.)

I walked into my apartment with my hands full. "Soul! I'm home!" I called. I decided to put my groceries down on the table. "Soul!" I called again. No answer. I sighed. _Guess I have to go find him._ I thought. The first placed I checked was his room. I opened his door to see him curled up in his bed with his hands on his face. "Soul?" I asked. "Leave, take all your stuff with you." Soul said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Soul, why? You have no right to kick me out of my own house!" I said, becoming more and more angry.

"You don't want to be here. Now leave before I make you." Soul removed his hands from his face to reveal a wicked, evil smile. He changed his arm to a scythe blade. "Soul why? I didn't do anything wrong, why are you acting like this?" I yelled. "The voices are telling me to kill you, to get you out of their way. But I cant, your to special to me. I don't want to end up hurting you, so I want you to leave before I really end up hurting you." Soul's arm changed back into a his regular arm. He started to cry. _I've never seen Soul act this way._ I thought. "Just go. GO!" Soul quickly changed his arm back into a blade and swung it at me. "Soul! Stop!" I yelled. I ran out of his room and into my room.

I started to pack my things into a small suitcase. I grabbed some of my favorite books and a few clothes, pretty much everything that I needed for a while. "Suddenly there was a loud knocking on my door. "Maka, open up!" Soul yelled. "No! Not while your in this state trying to kill me! What happened to the Soul I knew! He was my best friend, now your just trying to cut my head off!" I yelled back, close to tears. "I just want the voices to stop!" He snapped. Suddenly his scythe blade sliced through the center of my door. I screamed. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of my house as quickly as I can. I heard Souls footsteps coming after me. "Im leaving, just like you said. Leave me alone!" I yelled to him.

I think he got the message because I couldn't here him anymore. Before I knew it, I couldn't see my house anymore. I just realized it started raining also. _Great, just great. My weapon partner who just happens to be my best friend is now trying to kill me and I have no place to go, and it started raining. Great, just great._ I thought. I was left thinking about what just happened. I just come home from the grocery store, about to make dinner just like any other day and now he's trying to kill me because the voices are telling him to. How does that even happen.

Before I even knew where I was going I stopped at Gallows Manor. _Out of all places to go I choose here, why? _I asked myself. it didn't matter. Right now I needed a place to stay before the rain soaks me to the bone. I opened Kid's home gates so I could approach his door. I knocked on his door to see Liz standing there. She gasped. "Maka! Your soaked. How did this happen? Why are you here? I wanna know everything." Liz said while pushing me inside. "Kid, get your ass down here now!" Liz yelled, causing me to cringe. "What the hells your problem Liz? Why'd you want me-" Kid stopped when he saw me. "Maka? What're you doing here? Its almost 9:30." Kid asked, but surprisingly it wasn't in a mean way. "I honestly don't know. I was just trying to get home with groceries when Soul started to attack me. He kept saying stuff like the voices are telling me to kill you and stuff. It all happened so fast my brain is still trying to process it." I said. I just realized how exhausted I was.

"Liz. Can you give Maka a room to spend the night in while I go and tell Patty." Kid said

"Of course Kid. Come on Maka. Whatever Soul did to you, you can be sure your safe with us three." Liz reassured.

"Thank you so much. I honestly didn't know why I came here and I'm grateful you guys let me stay here." I said.

Soon me and Liz were at a room. She opened the door. It was a completely symmetrical room with black paint on one side of the wall and white paint on the other side of the wall. There were two dressers and two beds on either side of the room ( for symmetry ) and a large window right in between the two beds. "Wow..." Was all I said. "Amazing isn't it, now why don't you get some rest because you look tired." Liz said. "Yes and thank you. I couldn't wish for better friends." I said smiling for the first time that night. "Of course. Goodnight." Liz smiled. She closed the door. I got changed into my night clothes I packed and slid under the black and white blankets. The last thing I thought was, _How can all this happen in only an hour and a half!_

* * *

So... Like it? Hate it? Ill only know if you review!

Also, sorry to make Soul the bad guy. I love you Soul don't worry T^T

Soul:...

Me: Not that way baka * smacks Soul across the head*

Review! And no flames please!

~Death Soul


	2. Chapter 2

Hello me again ^^! I really was bored and began thinking of ideas of what happens next. Well, I decided whats going to happen!

By the way, I decided it was going to be Maka's P.O.V. throughout the whole story. With exceptions of being a "special" chapter and changing P.O.V.'s

Review please and no flames, they hurt my feelings T^T

Anyways... Enjoy ~Death Soul

* * *

I woke up from the sunlight pouring through the window. I groaned then realized I wasn't on my bed. _What!? Where am I?_ I thought. Then last nights events ran through my head so fast it almost gave me a headache. _Why'd he attack me?_ I thought desperately. I wanted to cry but I didn't. Something inside of me stopped me from crying. I decided to get dressed and go downstairs. Once I was at least in my decent clothing I decided to head downstairs and get something to drink.

I yawned while I was entering the kitchen. "Good morning, sleep well?" A voice startled me and caused me to look around. Finally my eyes rested on Kid. He was wearing a loose, baggy skull shirt and black sweats. They matched so perfect with his _beautiful_ eyes... Wait? Did I really just think that? I started to blush. "Are you ok? Your face is kinda-" "I know." I said before he got even further. "I don't know if this is the best time to bring it up, but can you tell me exactly what happened last night?" Kid asked.

"Well, um-er- Soul, he kinda, um attacked me, as you know... Like I said last night, I don't know why except that voices are telling him to do so." I sighed. "Well, even so that's still not enough information on what to do. Maybe I should ask father?" Kid said, more to him than to me. "Well, what about breakfast? Would you like some help cooking. Its the least I can do since your letting me stay here." I asked. "That would help thank you." Kid said. I thought I saw the faintest smile on his face but it soon disappeared. _Was I imagining it? No, it was definitely there._ I thought. As Kid was cooking eggs and bacon and I was cooking pancakes we sat there in silence. "Say, Kid. Why don't you ever smile as much as you should?" Too late. The words escaped my lips. I saw Kid stiffen a the question. _Now, he's probably going to hate me._ "I don't know really. Maybe because it would make me seem weak in front of my enemies." Kid said blankly

"But me, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki aren't you're enemies. Hell, even Black*Star isn't your enemy." I said.

Kid stayed quiet. "I'm sorry if you don't want to-" "No, its okay. Anybody would want to know that." Kid sighed. We cooked in silence the whole time until we saw Liz and Patty practically float inside the kitchen. "Yum, what's that smell sis?" Patty asked sleepily. "I don't know but it smells way better than Kid's cooking." Liz said the exact same way. "Still here you know!" Kid yelled across the kitchen. I laughed. This was way better than the mornings with Soul. _I wonder how he is?_ I shrugged off the thought and set the food on the table so Kid could set it symmetrically. _I could care less about him right now, he tried to kill me!_ I sat down and started to enjy the big breakfast.

* * *

_Kill her, its the only way_

_Yes, Soul. If you want us to go away kill her._

_Kill her! Kill her!_

The voices rung around in Souls ears. "Get out of my head!" Soul screamed. One voice stood out though.

_Soul, if you don't want to bring her to me I'm fine with that, as long as you kill her._

Soul's head started to hurt and his eyes glowed a sightless blue. "Yes Usagi-sama." Soul said in a hypnotized voice. Meanwhile, a witch with rabbit ears was sitting in front of a crystal ball. "My rabbits are watching you Soul. Find that grigori soul and shinigami soul and kill them. Then bring them to me immediately. We don't want you to lose your mind even more do you?" The rabbit witch made a motion with her hands and then, from her crystal ball picture, she saw Soul fall to the ground screaming. _Perfect, everything is falling into place so Death, you will pay for all the things you've done._ The rabbit witch started laughing evilly before getting ready for step 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So in case you didn't know here's a little fact: Usagi= Rabbit. (Duh from the way she said my rabbits are watching you O_O)

Anyway this chapter is where they go to school.

Enjoy~

* * *

After breakfast we all got our clothes for school on. "Liz. Patty. Transform." Kid said. "Hai!" Patty yelled. "Right." Was all Liz said. They changed into their gun forms and Kid summoned Beelzebub. "You coming?" Kid asked me. "Umm, yeah." I sighed. I hesitantly stepped on Beelzebub. "I'm not going to let you fall you know." Kid said with a faint smile. _There it is again!_ I practically squealed in my head. _Now I sound like a stalker fangirl. _I sighed after that. "You sure your ok?" Kid asked me as we started to take off. My only reply was me quickly grabbing a hold on Kid's neck. "All I need you to do is not choke me alright?" Kid said chuckling slightly. I blushed a mad red. "S-Sorry, instincts." Was all I said.

We soon arrived at the DWMA. We started to land when Patty said, "Do you think Soul will be here today?" We all stiffened at that question, even Liz inwardly stiffened. "Lets not talk about that Patty. We'll see when we get there." Kid said. I thought that I could almost visibly see a death aura around him but when I blinked it was gone. Liz and Patty changed back to their human form and we made our way to the doors.

When we entered the school kids started to whisper immediately. "They couldn't have possibly heard about Soul could they?" I whispered to Kid. Kid stayed silent but you could see he's worried. _If Soul is here today then where would I sit!? I cant possibly sit next to him! He'd try to kill me immediately! _With all the thoughts running through my head I didn't notice that Kid stopped in front of me and I bumped into him. "Oh, sorry Kid I didn't-" I stopped, noticing he was staring at something in front of him. I looked past his arms that were raised protectively in front of me. Right down the hall in front of us was Soul.

* * *

(Kid P.O.V.)

I looked down the hallway to see Soul!. _Who does he think he is showing his sorry ass here! Especially after what he did to Maka! _I raised my arms protectively in front of Maka. Soul noticed this movement but something was different. I sensed a thin layer of a witches soul around Soul's soul. _One more thing of new information to bring to my father._ I thought. Soul smiled wickedly then moved towards us. Liz and Patty also raised their arms protectively around Maka. "Its Soul isn't it." Maka said, sounding slightly scared. "Yes. But all three of us are here to protect you." I said. Some of the students gasped and ran out of the hallway for they didn't want to get into trouble. Once Soul got closer I saw it. His eyes were a sightless blue! _The witch! _I thought before getting ready for a battle with Soul.

* * *

(Soul P.O.V.)

It was dark. No light, no sound. The only thing there was, was air and silence. _Why is this happening to me! I did nothing wrong! I just waned to tell my love for Maka to her but then here I am telling her to go. What kind of a weapon partner am I!_ I thought. Silence. It just makes me want to not breathe because if I do, the silence hurts worse and worse. Silence. Is it really _that_ bad?

* * *

(Kid P.O.V.)

I had a feeling it was the witch that was controlling Soul. This isn't the Soul I know. The Soul I know would protect Maka with his life not kill her. "Here I go!" Soul's arm changed into a blade and he ran towards us. "Liz, Patty, get Maka out of here!" I yelled. They didn't even question me for they have all seen me defeat people without weapons. I quickly ran up to him and jumped. He looked confused for a moment then turned upward. He didn't have a chance to move because right when he looked up I kicked him across the face. That got Soul mad. He ran blindly at me trying to slash me across the face. I kept moving my body out of the way. He yelled in rage and before I knew it he slashed me across the stomach. I flew backwards hitting the ground with a deadly thump. I didn't give up yet though. I ran quickly so I disappeared. Before Soul had a chance to move I elbowed him in the neck so hard, he flew across the room and made a dent in the wall. "Kid! What are you doing!" Stein! "Stein! Its Soul, he's been controlled by a witch-" I was cut off abruptly by fiery pain running through my back. I looked down to see that Soul sliced his blade right through me. I chuckled a bit before falling limp and blackness take hold of my vision

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Stein saw Kid go limp on Souls blade. Stein then remembered what Kid said about a witch taking control of Soul's body. _Shit!_ he thought. Soul slowly took his blade out of Kid and Kid fell to the ground unconscious. Stein took this as an opportunity to knock Soul out. Stein ran up to Soul and before Soul even knew what was happing, Stein started to shock Soul. Soul, screamed at the top of his lungs before falling to the ground unconscious. "Hey Stein! What's going-" Sid stopped in mid sentence to see Kid lying in a small pool of blood and Soul lying unconscious on the floor too. "I'm taking Soul to Lord Death. Can you take Kid to the infirmary?" Stein asked. Stein didn't wait for an answer, he just picked Soul up and ran to the Death Room.

* * *

Woo hoo! 1,031 words! Best one yet!

Ok so there was a lot of action in my opinion. Also next chapter will hold what happens next.

I'm also not mean, Kid will recover, but the question is how long will he be wounded?

Anyway review please!

~Death Soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I have some stuff to say this time! Anyway I realized I hadn't done the disclaimer the past 3 chapters. So I'll do it now.

I do not own Soul eater or its characters! They belong to its respectful owners!

Also I can update a lot now since I'm on winter break! But once school starts again I don't know. I'll try to update everyday!

Anyways Enjoy~

* * *

Me, Liz, and Patty watched as Dr. Stein went to go see what the commotion was all about. I knew what it was all too well, and so do Liz and Patty. _I hope Kid's ok._ I thought. The class was chattering as usual but I just sat there, hoping Kid was all right. "Yo! Maka! Where's Soul?!" I turned around to see Black*Star and Tsubaki walking up to me. _Soul.._ That name just made me angry. I mean, he was a good friend but now he could be the reason Kid maybe hurt (God Maka stop worrying -_-). "I don't know! What makes you think I know where Soul is?!" I snapped.

"Geez, don't get all mad about it." Black*Star said.

"I'm not being mad about it I just don't want people to talk to me about Soul! I hate him!" I yelled. I quickly put my hands on my mouth. _Baka! Now look what you've done!_ "What do you mean you hate Soul. Get into another argument?" Black*Star asked. _Too late now..._ "No, its just that Soul tried to attack me." I said. "What! That son of a bitch! Who does he think he is!" Black*Star yelled. "Maka." I looked down to the front of the classroom to see Sid. "Liz, Patty, and Maka. Come with me for a sec." Sid said. Us three started to walk down the stairs and out of the classroom. Sid closed the door and led us down the hall. "Kid's in the infirmary. Soul apparently sliced his blade right through Kid and slashed him across the stomach too." Sid said. I gasped. "How bad is it?" Liz asked worried. "I wasn't the man to tell the truth, but I cant lie. Kid's condition is pretty bad. He lost a lot of blood, but right this moment their stitching him back up. He's unconscious but he kept screaming out to you guys. It was weird." Sid said. I was red. It wasn't out of embarrassment, it was out of hate.

Once we reached the infirmary we found Kid lying on a bed. "Are these the children he keeps calling for?" A nurse asked.

"These are the ones." Sid confirmed.

"We believe that since you are the ones that he keeps screaming for, that you can wake him up. We've tried everything we could after the stitches surgery to wake him up but nothing will work. He will open his eyes but they are glazed over, like he's still unconscious." The nurse shook her head. Us three ran over to Kid's bed. Me and Liz on the left while Patty's on the right. "MAKA! LIZ! PATTY!" Kid cried out. He kept thrashing and thrashing it was scaring me. His eyes were open but they were sightless. Us three immediately reacted. "Kid! We're right here!" I yelled to him. "We're here too Kid, me and sis." Patty said, sounding close to tears. "Wake up Kid!" Liz yelled.

* * *

(Kid P.O.V.)

I was floating in nothingness. "MAKA! LIZ! PATTY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I didn't want to be here, I just wanted to see my best friend and weapons. "Kid! We're right here!" "We're here too Kid, me and sis." "Wake up Kid!" I heard Maka's voice faintly. Then Liz's then Patty's. I thought I saw a faint light then it disappeared. "HELP ME!" I replied to them.

* * *

"HELP ME!" Kid screamed. I didn't know what to do. "Kid! Please wake up! Please!" I yelled to him. "Apparently he can hear you three and he's trying to wake up! Keep doing it!" The nurse yelled over Kid's screaming. "KID!"

* * *

(Kid P.O.V.)

I faintly heard a nurses voice telling someone that I was trying to wake up. _Damn right I am! _I heard Liz, Maka, and Patty yell at the same time, "KID!" Then I saw it. it was a bright blue light. I continued to reach toward it until I opened my eyes. I shot up quickly. "Where are they?" I said. "Kid!" I got tackled on the bed. Liz and Patty were hugging me in a death hug. Liz and Patty got up to reveal a crying Maka. "Maka? Why are-"She cut me off by jumping on me a giving me once again another death hug. "Kid! I was so worried! You kept screaming our names and thrashing and it made me scared." Now she was fully sobbing. "I'm sorry for scaring you Maka." I returned the hug.

"Thank you guys for waking him up. You may go back to class now." I looked over to see a nurse. "Ok. Please don't do that to me again. I didn't want to lose another friend." Maka said. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time." I said. They left the room and went back to their class. I sighed. "You have some very special friends there." The nurse said. I smirked. "Yes, they are the only ones i heard while unconscious."

* * *

(Stein P.O.V. About the same time Maka was talking to Black*Star.)

I approached the Death Room and knocked. "Come in!" I heard Lord Death's childish voice call to me. I opened the door, went inside, then stood in front of Lord Death. "Umm well, Lord Death. Your sons in the infirmary because of the wounds Soul here gave him." I said. His voice went from childish to serious. "How'd it happen?" He asked. "According to Kid, he sensed a thin layer of a witch's soul over Soul's soul. Soul attacked him and slashed through his chest and across the stomach. I actually was wondering if we could put him in one of the cells so we can defeat the witch and Soul would turn back to normal." I explained my plan. "Alright, put him in the cell next to Crona." Lord Death said. I walked away to put Soul in the room next to Crona's.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Lord Death stood in front of his mirror. "Oh Usagi. You were one of my best students. Why'd you have to le a witch take over you." Lord Death murmured before turning his mirror to the infirmary image.

* * *

So here is chapter 4 ^^

I'm thinking of doing another one-shot thing because I totally want to write something but it has nothing to do with this story -_-

Anyway... Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	5. Chapter 5

HI! I'd like to thank the people who like my story! Also thanks for the nice reviews! ^^ I do not own Soul Eater or it's character's!

I'm bored once again -_-. There is nothing to do at my house, at all.

Enjoy~

* * *

I walked back to class a whole lot better but something was troubling me. _Why would he just scream out while unconscious. Or why would he yell Help Me. Hmmmm... _I continued to think until Liz gently elbowed me. "You alright?" She asked._ Ok, I swear, that is ALL people ask me!_ "I'm perfectly fine its just, why would he yell out like that while unconscious?" Liz didn't answer me but I could tell she started thinking about that. Patty, she was quiet for.. Well, Patty. Then I remembered how she was close to tears. _She was worried about Kid too, just like me_. We continued in silence until we reached the class of crescent moon.

Liz, Patty, and I opened the door slowly. Stein looked at us. "Dr. Stein, we-" "I know exactly what happened, now take your seats." Stein said.

The whole lesson went by slowly. I didn't bother to take notes, I just sat there, thinking about, well everything. I felt a scalpel cut my cheek, only slightly though. I looked up terrified. "Pay attention Maka. Oh, and next time, I wont miss." Stein said. I apparently acted like I was paying attention because no scalpel got thrown at me again. Finally, the bell rang. I quickly got my things and ran out of there. I was on my way to see Kid. I didn't know what these feelings were, but whenever I see Kid, my heart beats fast and butterflies are in my stomach. When Kid's not around, though, I feel like everything's in slow motion and classes are agonizingly slow. _Am I, in love?_ Ok, I'm not going to deny it anymore, I love Death The Kid. I sighed happily, finally getting this weight off my shoulders. _All I have to do is tell him._ My heart sank. I didn't know how to tell him! Before I even thought of an answer I arrived at the infirmary. _Just stay calm Maka, you can do this._ I sighed for the millionth time that day and opened the door. "Maka, what're you doing here, isn't it lunchtime?" Kid asked. No one else was in the room. Good. "Well, I just wanted to see if you were ok." I answered. "Oh, well I'm fine now." Silence. "I have to tell you something!" We said at the same time. I blushed. "Uh, you can go first." I said

"No, you can." Kid was blushing also.

"Ok, well I really, _really,_ don't know how to say this but-" I cut myself off and stood next to him. "This is how." I slowly bent my head forward and kissed him on the lips. At first, he didn't do anything, but then eventually he kissed back and deepened the kiss. I felt my face heat up even more. We broke apart panting from not breathing for so long. Kid grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him.

"Well Maka Albarn, it just so happens I was going to do the same thing." He gave me a smirk.

"Well why don't I say this now, I love you Death The Kid." I said.

"I love you too Maka Albarn." We both kissed each other again.

"Awwwww, that's so cute Patty." "Yes it is sis." We broke apart and I got off him. We both blushed like crazy. "What the hell were you guys doing there?" I asked, still blushing. "We were just going to come and get you guys for lunch but we didn't want to interrupt anything." Liz said. "Well why don't we go now." I said. I grabbed Kid's hand and pulled him up. "Thanks." He said. "Hey, guys, are you going to date now?" Patty asked. "Only if she wants to." Kid looked at me. "Of course." I grabbed his hand and he grabbed mine. We all walked down the hallway on our way to lunch, talking and laughing.

* * *

"Awwwww, Spirit isn't that just sweet." Lord Death said in a cooing voice. "He better not lay another finger on her or I'll-" "REAPOR CHOP!" Lord Death chopped Spirit in the head. "You know, it may hurt worse if you warn me first." Spirit said, twitching on the floor in his own blood. "But it wouldn't be fun that way.. Are you forgetting that this is my son your talking about. I doubt he'd hurt Maka." Lord Death said. He saw an image of Maka and Kid holding hands. "Maka has actually made my son smile the way he should be." Lord Death said. "Ever since his mother died it seemed like he just would never smile again." Lord Death started to remember how Kid's mother died.

_"Kid! Get out of here. Now!" A women with black hair and blond tips told a younger version of Kid._

_There were men filing everywhere, each holding knives. "But mother if I do you might get killed!" Kid screamed._

_His mother was about to reply when Kid saw a man with a large sword running towards her. "MOTHER! LOOK OUT!" Kid screamed. She didn't have time to reply because the blade went right through her chest. "MOTHER!" Kid yelled. The man took the sword out of her body and left. "Retreat! We did what we needed to do!" Slowly all the men in Kid's house started to leave until it was only him and his mother. "Mother.. You said you wouldn't leave me for a long time. Wake up mother. Please." Kid started to sob into his mothers bleeding chest. "Kid, tell your father I wont make it. But I still love him. And Kid-" She weakly grabbed her sons tear stained face in her hand and made him look at her. "-I love you too. Try not to grieve too much. When the darkest times seem to consume you, keep faith, for there will be someone waiting for you, ready to take you to paradise." She slowly let her hand fall limp and she took her last breath. "Mother! Wake up! Please I don't want you to leave yet! MOTHER!"_

"He stayed in his room for weeks. It was so sad." Lord Death finished telling the now conscious Spirit. "Wow, that must've hurt Kid real bad to see his mother die in front of him like that. Poor Kid.." Spirit said shaking his head sadly. "But now, your daughter has actually made Kid really happy and made him smile more. Please don't go pestering them." Lord Death turned to Spirit. Spirit reluctantly agreed and stayed silent. Lord Death turned back to the mirror to see his son and Maka, smiling together.

* * *

Ok, I admit, Kid's mothers death was a little dark, but it makes sense right?

Reviews are appreciated and I want to know if the story's going too fast, too slow, or if I should add more detail.

I'm almost out of ideas so if you guys can help me with idea's you can private message me ^^

Thanks,

~Death Soul


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers ^^ I wuv your reviews! Thank you! I do not own Soul Eater or its character or else Kid would be together with Maka forever!

Enjoy~

* * *

I was sitting at our usual table with Kid, Black*Star, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki. "I still don't like the fact that Soul just sliced you open." Black*Star said to Kid with his mouth full. My smile changed into an angry frown at the mention of Soul. _What will I do without a weapon! _Kid was about to reply when, "Kid, Liz, Patty, and Maka, please report to the Death Room immediately. I repeat, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Maka please report to the Death Room immediately." The speaker/ mirror thing(-_- that's what its called) spoke. "Awwwww, I was just starting to enjoy my lunch." Kid sighed. "Oh well, lets go see what your father wants." I slowly got up and took Kid's hand. He grabbed it and got up. "Thanks." He mumbled. _He probably doesn't like the fact that he needs help just to sit up._ I thought. We left the cafeteria and stared to head towards the Death Room. We were all silent but we were thinking the same thing._ Soul_

We all knocked on the Death Room door eight times. "Come in!" Lord Death called with his childish voice. Kid opened the door and we all followed. Soon we came face to face with Lord Death. "You wanted to see us father?" Kid said. "Yes well I'm sure your all aware of Soul's condition. Some better than others." He paused and we could tell that the statement was directed at Kid. "So I assume that's not the reason you actually called us here." Kid said bluntly, not wanting to be reminded of his wounds. "Always so pushy Kid. Yes your right, I just wanted to say that Soul is being put under our supervision. He is in the cell next to Crona's. I also wanted to assign you a mission." Lord Death said. "But Lord Death. How will I go, I have no weapon." I asked. "Did you forget Maka, you are part weapon?" Lord Death said.

At that statement I froze. "B-But how do I change?" I asked once again.

"Ask Spirit?" Lord Death shrugged.

"There is no way I'm doing that." I hissed.

"Why don't you just let us teach her? We're weapons too you know." Liz asked. Lord Death seemed to take that into thought. "Ok, but do it here, I want to see your transformation." Lord Death stepped back and allowed us to do our work. "Ok Maka, once Liz teaches you how to transform I'm going to catch you ok?" Kid said. "Right." "Maka, form all your energy around your body. Also think about transforming. I guess that's all I can say because the rest just comes by heart." Liz gave me a encouraging smile. I took a deep breath and let all my energy flow through my body. I thought, _Transform into a_ _weapon_ over and over until I felt my body start to change. I jumped in the air and I could feel the transformation happening. "Whoa, I've never seen anything like this father." I heard Kid say. I showed my image through the reflection on my weapon form. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Well first of all your perfectly symmetrical. Ok, so you kinda have the blade of a scythe and chains connecting both of them. In other words, you are two scythe blades and your chained together." Kid said, sounding fascinated. "Oh, look, your blades are the colors of Spirit's blades just lighter." Lord Death said. "Wait, who's going to be my meister?" I asked. "I think Kid could. Now before you guys say anything let me explain. Liz and Patty will help me keep an eye on Soul since they have their ways." Lord Death looked Kid's way. "Please don't talk about it father." Kid said with his head down. I laughed slightly while Lord Death continued. "Anyway, while they will do that here, Kid and Maka will be going on that mission. Understood?" Lord Death instructed. "Yes sir." We all said. "Good, you are dismissed. Oh, and by the way Kid the mission starts tomorrow." Lord Death said. "What, why so early." Kid asked, clearly shocked.

Kid's father sighed. "I guess I have more explaining to do. Apparently, There is a rabbit witch called Usagi who is controlling Soul. Remember Kid when you said you detected a thin layer of Witches soul surrounding Soul's soul, well you guys need to defeat that witch so that way Soul can return to normal. Be careful though, the more time she is controlling Soul, the more powerful she becomes." Lord Death warned. "Ok father, we'll see you here tomorrow." Kid said. Kid threw me in the air and I changed back. I did a little backflip then landed on my feet. "Impressive move." Kid said, smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I punched his shoulder playfully. "And Kid, congratulations, I saw everything!" Lord Death called. Kid blushed madly and so did I. Liz and Patty just started laughing. "He did not just say that, he did not just say that." Kid kept mumbling to himself.

The rest of the day went normally, Black*Star kept yelling in class and almost dying, Liz and Patty trying their best to embarrass us, and Kid smiled. That's right, actually smiling. I think that I did something to make him smile more. _Good, _I thought,_ I get to see his true side, the one he keeps locked up._

* * *

_Soul, you let him get away, much less you allowed that bolt freak to beat you! I may have to kill you at this rate._ A evil voice echoed in Soul's head. "I tried my best, at least I caused him a great injury. Just a little higher and I would've killed him. Please don't kill me, I'll find a way to go to you and you can give me direct orders from there?" Soul suggested, still apparently hypnotized.

_Mmm-Hmm, sounds tempting, ok Soul. Get out of there and I'll give you directions myself._ The voice answered. "Yes, Usagi-sama." Soul slowly got off the floor he was lying on. A lot of things had happened in his head. Usagi had told him to give up trying to kill Maka right now and get the shinigami soul, then get Maka's soul. He hated doing this, it was for the best. Usagi had told him how Kid and Maka are dating and that brought new hate. She didn't need him, which made it a lot easier to kill Maka, and Kid.. Well, lets just say he almost screamed out of hate since Kid stole his girl. Much to Usagi's satisfaction, that made it easier to control Soul.

Soul unleashed his scythe blade and started to climb up the wall. He sliced his blade through the wall and hopped up. It took a while but he finally made it to the window. He slashed his blade through the metal bars and jumped out. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, then started to run off.

* * *

So, Soul ran away and Usagi's growing more powerful. Watch out Kid and Maka, Soul may kill you. O_O

Reviews and helps appreciated and no flames please T^T * cough cough*

Anyways,

~Death Soul


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, Death Soul here. I just wanted to say, sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy ^^'

Anyway here is chapter 7! (already...)

Enjoy~

* * *

I stepped off Kid's skateboard, feeling dizzy somewhat. Kid followed me and changed Liz and Patty back. "Hey, sis.. What's for dinner?" Patty asked. "I don't know. Ask Kid." Liz said. I continued to walk in silence. I was lost in thought. _Why am I feeling so anxious? Is it because of what's happening to Soul, or is it because I have a new boyfriend? _

We walked into Gallows Manor. "I've got to go do something, fix what you want to eat." Kid said. He started to run off. "Geez, he could at least tell us what he's doing. Anyway Patty, any idea's on what to make?" Liz asked. "Oh, we should make burgers. Yay, burgers, burgers." Patty shouted laughing. _Good, she's back to her normal self. _I thought happily. "I'll make burgers. Do you guys have hamburger meat?" I asked. "Ya, we do. Its in the fridge." Liz said, trying to calm down Patty. _I have a normal family, right here. _I started smiling.

I went into the kitchen only to find that the dizziness returned. I stumbled a bit but regained my balance by holding onto a counter. "What is with me?" I mumbled. I opened the huge fridge and started to look around. I quickly found the hamburger meat and got it out. "Should I make one for Kid?" I called. No answer. I sighed. "Fine, don't tell me." I mumbled, again. I got out a pan from one of the huge cabinets then stopped. Something had grabbed me! "Get your hands off-" I stopped when I saw Soul. "W-What are you doing h-here. G-Get out!" I yelled. "Ok." He then disappeared and I saw Liz and Patty rush into the kitchen. "Maka! What's wrong?!" Liz yelled. "Nothing, I just thought I saw Soul." I replied. I was about to start shaping the burger meat when I stopped. My dizziness returned once again and this time I saw spots, and I could hardly breathe! "Liz! Patty Help me!" I gasped. "Maka!" They yelled in unison. Then I blacked out.

* * *

(Kid P.O.V.)

I stopped running once I was on top of the roof. I sat down and just watched the laughing sun set. _Witch Usagi? Where have I heard that name before? _I thought. "You know me, don't you remember?" I spun around to see a witch. She was dressed in a black dress and cream blotches on it. She had blood red eyes and black rabbit ears out of her head. "Get away from me!" I yelled. "Alright, I'll be expecting you." Then she disappeared. _An illusion? _I shook my head. I faintly heard Liz and Patty yell, "Maka!" I ran down the roof. Once I was at the edge, I put my hands on the ledge and jumped through my open window. I continued to run towards the kitchen. "Liz! Patty! What happened?" I asked, crashing through the kitchen. Maka was lying on the floor unconscious. "We don't know Kid! She screamed get out, then we ran in here. I asked her what was wrong then she said she thought she saw Soul. After that she stopped what she was doing then told us, help me. Then she fell to the floor unconscious." Liz explained. "I ran over to her and picked her up. _She had an illusion too... She may have had a panic attack! But Liz didn't mention anything about shacking. Then what could it be.. _I continued to think while taking Maka up to her room. Once I got there I set her in her bed and pulled the covers over her. I continued to think about what made her unconscious. _It could've been from shock._ I thought. I looked over to her window to find a rabbit. I opened the window and took the rabbit in.

I studied the rabbit for a little while until I found out it had glowing red eyes. _Usagi!_ I threw the rabbit in the air then kicked it down. Of course, it shattered into pieces. _What is with this witch!_

* * *

"Soul! I've been expecting you!" Usagi exclaimed happily. Soul gave her an evil grin. "What do I do?" Soul asked. "Nothing dear, just sit down and get comfortable. I sent the rabbits that were watching you to that shinigami's house. Now they're having illusions." Usagi moved over so Soul could see. Soul sat down and watched eagerly. The image showed Maka and Death The Kid looking at the illusions with shock and horror. "Remember their faces Soul because just think of this when you are about to defeat them." Usagi reminded him. Then the image flashed away to how Death The Kid looking directly at them. _Looks like he found my rabbit._ Usagi thought evilly. Death The Kid stared at the rabbit intently before his eyes widened in realization. He threw the rabbit up and the image went blurry. "Dammit." Usagi mumbled. "Soul, they'll be coming here tomorrow. I need you to fight for me with my minions." At least 20 eyes glowed in the darkness. Usagi started to laugh evilly. _Soon Death, you shall pay for all the things you've done to me! Each hit towards your child will be filled with hate! And the world will be mine!_

* * *

I woke up to find the sunlight floating into my temporary room. I groaned then sat up. I looked around until my eyes fell on Kid. He was laying at the edge of my bed, asleep. I smiled then layed back down, deciding to enjoy this moment a little longer. "Your finally awake." Kid mumbled sleepily. I smiled to him. "Yep. Now I'm sorry if I scared you. I guess I wasn't feeling well that afternoon." I said apologetically. "It's ok. Why don't I go wake up the sisters. We have to do our mission." Me and him got up and got ready.

Soon, we all had breakfast and were ready to go to the DWMA. "Liz! Patty! Transform!" Kid said. They both transformed and I stepped on Beelzebub. We took off. "Kid, are you ok? You seem distant." It was true. It looked like Kid wasn't even paying attention to the obstacles in front of him. "Ya, I'm fine." Was all he said. I wasn't satisfied with his answer, but he wasn't going to give me a good one anyway. We drove the rest of the way in silence. Kid landed his skateboard, got off, and transformed Liz and Patty back without a single word.

We were now in the Death Room, awaiting orders from Lord Death himself. "Now, um, we have a slight problem. Apparently Soul escaped his cell yesterday. Now all of you will be going on the mission." Lord Death said. It got tense in the room. Stein and Spirit entered the room a few seconds later. "Also, Stein and Spirit will be going on the mission. It will go a lot quicker with them there." Lord Death said in his childish voice. "Ok, lets get going. The sooner the better." We all started to walk out of the room. "Good luck!" Lord Death called. _This is it. _I thought._ The battle for Soul, for me and Kid's safety, the battle has finally begun!_

* * *

_Dun Dun Duuunnnn O_O_

Sorry if the story's too short but I have another story in mind. It will end up being the sequel to this story. I actually came up with the sequel first but I had to make things clear so thus, this story was born!

Reviews and help are appreciated ^^

~Death Soul


	8. The Final Battle

Hi!

Kid: You do nothing but update.

Me: Yes but hey, its chapter 8

Kid: 8! Ya! Symmetrical chapter! It better be good

Me: You do the disclaimer this time.

Kid: DeathSoulTheKid88 does not own Soul Eater or its characters

Enjoy~

* * *

Me, Kid, Stein, Liz, Patty, and Spirit soon came to an abandoned ghost town, just outside the desert. "Ugh, why'd we have to come here, there are ghosts living here." Liz complained while hiding behind Patty. "Don't be silly Liz, its only called a ghost town because nobody lives here, except that witch." Stein explained. "Here, why don't we keep our "base" in a house so that way we could make a plan without wandering around." Spirit suggested. We all stood there, dumbfounded. "Out of all the things you said in your life, that is the smartest one I've heard." Stein managed to say. "Hey, this house looks good!" Kid yelled. I turned around to see him next to a decently big house.

Once we got inside, I set up chairs so we could all talk about what to do next. "Ok, here's what I think we should do. We should all split up and search the whole area. But here's the thing, we all have walkie-talkies that I brought so when one of us find something suspicious, everyone could come to that persons location." Spirit explained proudly. Once again, we all stood dumbfounded. "Man Spirit, you are on a roll aren't you." Stein said. Spirit took six walkie-talkies out and we each took one.

We exited the house and went separate ways. I went forward and I'm now looking at each building, trying to find the witch. Suddenly a tall figure stood in front of me. It looked to be a demon rabbit. It had long, torn up ears and patches of fur missing. It also had long, sharp teeth and blood red eyes. "Guys, I need back up now on the intersection of Angel, and Delaware!" I yelled into the walkie-talkie. I jumped out of the way as it's sharp claws smashed in front of me. It growled like a dog. "Guys! Now!" I yelled even louder. After dodging attack after attack I soon found Kid and Stein running as fast as they can toward me. "What the hell is this thing!?" I shouted over to them. Its claws came after me and I did a backflip, landing next to Kid. "Kid, can I transform now?" I asked him. "I'll catch you." He gave me a smirk. I smiled at him then jumped in the air and transformed. He caught me and did little spins with my scythe blades.

"It's time to get serious." He mumbled. He ran at the demon rabbit and slashed at him with both my blades. The rabbit yowled furiously before running slowly up to Kid with his claws outstretched. Kid jumped to the side and started to run up the rabbit. Kid hit the rabbit in the head before slashing both its ears. "Now all I need to do..." Kid trailed off and started running down its back. I showed myself in the blade reflection. "Kid! This is dangerous what are you doing?" I asked him. "Don't worry, I got this." Kid stopped and stuck both my blades in the rabbit and he stood on the chain.

"Here it is." Kid said. He took off a latch and a little door opened, showing a bunch of controls. Kid switched the one that said power off. Suddenly the demon rabbit started to fall. Kid took out both my blades and jumped off. "Great job Kid." Kid turned around to see Stein walking up to him. Kid threw me in the air and I transformed back. "Hey!" I turned around to see Liz, Patty, and Spirit running towards us. "Your a bit late don't you think?" I told them. "Now, lets head the way Maka was going. She seemed to be on the right track if that thing started to attack her." Stein said, lighting a cigarette. "MAKA!" Spirit rushed towards me and gave me a death hug. "I'm okay papa. Kid and Stein came at the right time." I gasped out. Spirit let go of me and turned to Kid. "Thank you for saving my daughter." Spirit said, a little too serious. "It was fine, after all, what would we do without Maka being here." I blushed at Kid's statement. "Lets go!" Patty yelled, at least 10 yards away. We rushed towards her quickly and continued with the search.

We searched almost the whole city when I spotted a shed. "Hey guys, what about over there." I said. Everyone turned their heads to where I was pointing and pretty much started running towards it. Stein didn't hesitate to break the door down. I gasped at what I saw. A bunch of miniature demon rabbits were lined up with Soul in front of them. "Soul! This is where you were!?" I growled. "Get them!" Soul yelled before back flipping out of the way. "We'll handle things here. You guys go after him!" Stein yelled to me and Kid. We both nodded and started running towards the place where Soul ran off to. _Wish us luck._ I thought before chasing after Kid.

We soon stopped when we saw this witch and Soul right next to her. I transformed and Kid got me, then got into a battle stance. "Get the shinigami's soul, then the grigori soul." The witch ordered Soul. Soul ran at Kid and changed his arm to a scythe. Kid quickly got out of the way and slashed one of my blades down his back, and one across his back, making a plus shape. Soul yelled in agony. Soul quickly recovered as he absorbed the pain and put it in his punch on Kid's stomach. Now it was Kid's turn to yell in agony. "Well done Soul." The rabbit witch purred. "Kid! Get up!" I yelled from my weapon form. Kid slowly got up. "Now its my turn." With that last word Kid ran up to Soul and kicked him in the face. Soul flew across the room and hit the wall, leaving a dent in it. (Like all those chapters ago..) Soul didn't have time to react as Kid used one of my blades and slashed him across the chest. Blood poured from Soul's wound and he didn't make a sound. Kid picked up Soul with one of my blades and threw Soul across the room, again. Soul landed with a deadly thump and he didn't get back up. "Soul!" Usagi yelled. Usagi looked like she was going to explode with rage. Usagi suddenly grew big claws and her ears turned to blades. "What the hell?" Kid murmured. Usagi just threw her claws together and a ball of energy started to form. The energy ball flew from her hands and hit Kid in the chest. He flew backwards and landed on the floor. He didn't get up. "KID!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I changed back and looked over him. Blood was coming out of a wound from his chest. It stretched from one side of his chest and down his stomach. Kid started to stir and get up. "Kid your alright." I said in tears. He nodded and started to stand up, only to fall back down again. "What's going on, why cant I stand?" Kid asked himself.

This whole time Usagi was bringing a larger ball of energy towards them.

* * *

(Death Room)

Lord Death stood at his mirror, watching sadly. "I'm sorry Kid. I'm so sorry." Then Lord Death started to go through his mirror and awaited for the death that was sure to come. (Start listening to Whispers in the Dark by Skillet right now. I was writing this chapter and thought of that song and turns out, to me, it fits ^^)

* * *

I slowly turned around to see Usagi's energy ball flying towards Kid. "Kid! Look out!" I didn't wait for an answer. I ran over to him and pushed him out of the way. I felt fiery pain go through my chest. I dared looked down and saw a whole in my chest. I laughed slightly then fell to the floor. "MAKA!" Kid yelled. He ran over to me then fell right next to me. "Maka! Maka! Wake up! Please don't leave me here!" Kid yelled to me. "Kid... Wherever I go just remember, that your not alone, your never alone. I feel tired right now. I think I'm going to go to sleep. I love you Kid." I slowly started to close my eyes. (Stop music there if you actually listened to it) "Maka! Don't close your eyes." Kid yelled to me. All I saw was blackness. No pain, no light, no nothing, just darkness.

Stein made it through the demon rabbits and started to head towards the witch. Her back was facing towards him. _How stupid._ He thought. He brought Spirit over his head and sliced her in half, just like that. Her soul started to float where she used to be. Stein watched as Lord Death started to try and take Maka's soul.

"Kid, its her time to go. Just let me see her soul." Kid looked up to see his father. "I will not let you touch her soul." Kid growled. "Kid, I have to, let me see her soul." Lord Death started to reach for Maka's soul. "No!" Kid yelled to him. Lord Death was starting to get pissed by his sons stubbornness. "Kid, last warning. Let me see her soul." Lord Death said darkly. "No." Kid said, tears starting to stream down his face. _You leave me no choice son._ Lord Death thought. Lord Death got his overly large hand and smacked his son across the face. Kid flew across the room and landed on his side. "No.. Father.. Please don't take her soul.." Kid murmured weakly before blacking out.

* * *

So, that is the end of Betrayed! So, I'm sorry if it's kinda short but the other story I'm writing will be a sequel. Like I said before, I already had that story planned out but I had to make things clear so... ya, sorry

Anyway, you should totally listen to that song during that part I mentioned.

So, I hope you enjoyed Betrayed ^^

~Death Soul


End file.
